More Bitter Than Sweet
by keikopanda102
Summary: Kakuzu has been in prison for five years and now he's out. He's got a lot of time to make up for and Hidan better be ready for it! PWP. KakuHidan. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own all the stuff. Or any of the stuff. I own nothing. **

**I started this thinking it was gonna be a full noncon scenario but Hidan really fucked up my plans. He's such a masochist he just can't comprehend the idea of actual noncon. He's like "why would I pretend not to like it when I fucking love it!" So this happened instead. Enjoy!**

**More Bitter Than Sweet**

* * *

><p>It was well past 2 A.M. and Hidan was dead tired.<p>

He threw his coat on the floor just inside the front door as soon as he reached his apartment, not bothering to turn on the lights or make dinner. He headed straight for the bedroom where he grumbled to himself about his shitty friends and shitty people with no respect for religion, and started stripping off more layers of clothing. He'd just tossed his belt to the corner of the closet when something behind him caught his eye in the mirror. He spun around as fast as he could, eyes widening as he took in the shadowy figure looming inside his bedroom.

"_Oh, fu—"_ he started, but before he could even finish the curse, strong hands covered his mouth, forcing him backwards, hard, onto the bed.

"Five years, Hidan," a deep voice spoke, face close to Hidan's, braced over him on the dipping mattress. Hidan had forgotten how that voice affected him, how it could send shivers down his spine and make his skin crawl—how it made him glare up into the masked face of his old partner.

"I've been in that damn prison for _five years_, and what do I come home to?"

Hidan started to struggle against the larger man's grip, fisting his hands in his shirt and wiggling his hips to get free. He couldn't let those green eyes catch him or he'd be done for.

Kakuzu was pissed.

"Had to break into my _own_ apartment, that I _pay_ for," he growled, using the other hand that wasn't holding Hidan's mouth shut to pull tight on the shirt he was wearing. Hidan felt the seams rip, tearing along the sides, off of his skin. He wanted to scream at the fucker for ripping his goddam shirt but as soon as he removed the hand, Hidan's mouth was stuffed with his own shirt. The next second, before he knew what was happening his hands were bound by Kakuzu's belt—he'd forgotten how quick Kakuzu was, how deft his hands were, and how tightly he always tied Hidan's wrists.

"Come home," he continued, seething angry, the kind of angry that made Hidan afraid, made his cock twitch in his jeans because hell—it'd been five years for him too, "to find my slut of a partner out until 3. Where were you, Hidan? Who else fucked this ass tonight?"

He flipped Hidan onto his stomach and Hidan groaned through the gag.

"Your voice at least sounds the same," Kakuzu taunted, breath hot in Hidan's ear. He'd pinned Hidan's body beneath his, hips pressing down against Hidan's ass. Jashin, Hidan couldn't believe Kakuzu had trapped him so easily. He'd been too careless for too long and now he had to pay the price.

"I thought about it in prison," he mused darkly, fingers sliding rough along Hidan's stomach, up to his nipples. Kakuzu pinched them both at the same time, hard.

"Though about how much I hate hearing it, can't even get rid of it when I gag you."

Hidan's answering "Kakuzu!" was muffled as he angrily bit down the pain when Kakuzu twisted his fingers, too rough, flicking one sensitive nipple and scraping a fingernail across the other. Hidan arched his back, loathing the way this asshole made him react.

"You didn't visit me once."

He slid his hands lower, tracing blunt nails over Hidan's skin, leaving red marks down his stomach.

"Too busy fucking someone else. Did you forget about me? You didn't even realize today was my release date. I could see it in your face when you saw me behind you. You hate me, don't you?"

He'd pulled his mask down and bit at the skin below Hidan's neck, hard enough to draw blood. Hidan cursed and bit down on the gag, squirming again to get away. Kakaku's hands just held tight to his hips, slipping one hand around front to undo the button and zipper, letting his jeans drop to his ankles.

"No underwear, as usual," Kakuzu commented causally, as though he wasn't affected at all. Hidan's cock strained against the messy bed sheets. His wrists hurt where Kakuzu had tied them and were trapped at an awkward angle over his head.

"Five years I haven't touched this ass." His hand gripped one cheek and squeezed, then pulled back and slapped hard. It sent Hidan forward, whimpering into the gag. Kakuzu never pulled his punches, even when they were in bed. No one else would be so rough with him, no one else could make him feel like Kakuzu did.

Kakuzu slapped him again, and then a third time, pinching his nipple with his other hand, pulling hard enough to make Hidan scream.

"There's the Hidan I remember. Are you begging for it yet?"

"_Fuck you_!" Hidan tried to say, and Kakuzu laughed.

"I haven't even touched your cock, but I bet it's leaking. I don't care how many guys you fucked while I was gone, none of them can make you come like me." He spread Hidan's cheeks, gently rubbing a thumb over his hole and Hidan gasped, bucked forward. "I'm right, aren't I?" Hidan hated how he could hear the smirk in his old partner's voice.

"Shit, your ass looks good. You know, I came here to kill you, Hidan, but you looked so good I had to have a taste first. Don't worry though, I'll kill you later."

"_You couldn't kill me, asshole,_" Hidan mumbled through the gag. Somehow Kakuzu knew what he was trying to say.

"Five years is a long time," he replied. "Maybe I've changed."

He pulled Hidan's cheeks apart as far as they would go, teasing one finger around his hole. He pressed his thumb down hard enough to go in and Hidan gasped, bucked forward. Kakuzu didn't waste time, he pressed in farther, curling his thumb inside Hidan, twisting just enough to make Hidan's thighs shake. He wanted to rub his cock against something, wanted Kakuzu to just touch it, just a little, but he knew the fucking sadist wouldn't. He loved to make Hidan come without ever touching his cock—Hidan hated every second of it.

Kakuzu entered another finger in with his thumb. It was wet with his spit but it stretched and hurt like a bitch. Hidan groaned a curse, throwing a glare over his shoulder into the dark room.

"Who do you think you're glaring at?" Kakuzu asked roughly, forcing a third finger in dry, pressing and spreading Hidan's ass.

"You're tighter than I remember," he commented, moving his fingers in and out. "Maybe you aren't as big a slut as I thought. Come on, spread your legs wider."

Hidan did as he was told, glaring over his shoulder again. His cock was starting to hurt, one of his hands falling asleep, and his ass surely couldn't be spread anymore. Hidan's breathing was coming fast and he heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down. He whimpered when two fingers were removed and just Kakuzu's thumb, curled around and holding him open, was left.

The next thing he felt was Kakuzu's hot, thick cock against the skin of his ass. The tip was wet as he rubbed it just against Hidan's hole. Hidan moaned, long and low, humping the bed to try and give his cock some friction. Kakuzu stilled his hips with one large hand.

"Tell me you want me to fuck you," he said, nudging the tip against Hidan's ass.

"_Fuck off_!" Hidan managed to spit, though the way his hips continued to try and push back betrayed him.

"Your body has always been more honest than your mouth. See, your dirty hole is twitching. I can feel it." He reached up and ripped the shirt from Hidan's mouth, leaving Hidan gasping in the cool night air.

"Fuck, Kakuzu!" he shouted.

"Beg me to fuck you," Kakuzu said, nudging his cock against Hidan's hole again. Hidan knew it was going to hurt when he put it, he hadn't been prepared nearly enough and going dry always left him aching in the morning, but in that moment he didn't care, he wanted it.

"Fuck me," he spat, hissing when Kakuzu's fingers dug into his waist. "Fuck me enough for five damn years, you bastard!"

"If you say so," Kakuzu answered, sliding in rough. Hidan nearly screamed—it felt lie he was being split in half. Kakuzu didn't give him time to adjust, just started moving right away, hands keeping his ass spread open as he thrust in deep and hard. Hidan arched his back, screaming obscenities as Kakuza fucked him open without remorse.

"Didn't miss your filthy mouth," he grunted. One hand snaked its way up Hidan's back, into his hair, grabbing a hold ad pulling back enough to bend Hidan's neck.

"Ah, AaaaaAAh," Hidan moaned in time to every erratic thrust.

"Didn't miss how demanding you are, always cursing me to go faster and fuck you harder. Do you still want it? Are you still the same sex freak you were before I left?"

"_Yes_, yess! Kakuzu, dammit, fuck me, fuck, _fuck_, _yeah_!"

"No," Kakuzu answered, pulling out easily at the same time. Hidan stuttered, ass suddenly empty and cock pulsing hard, desperate to be touched. He whimpered, barely able to keep from sliding onto the floor.

"No, I didn't have to hear it for five years and I'm already tired of your voice." He grabbed the back of Hidan's head, shoving him to his knees and stuffing his cock in Hidan's mouth before he could begin to put up a fight. He moaned around Kakuzu's dick, his own bouncing helplessly against his stomach. Kakuzu roughly moved his head forward and back, choking him on cock. He tried to breath through his nose but his head spun. Kakuzu used his other hand to grab Hidan's tied hands, lifting them above his head awkwardly as he sucked Kakuzu's dick. The taller man thrust himself down Hidan's throat, holding the back of his head so the smaller man had no choice but to take it.

"You look best when you're sucking me off," Kakuzu grunted, losing himself in the pleasure of Hidan's mouth. "Finally put that mouth of yours to good use. Watch your teeth, Hidan! Can you taste yourself on me? You look aroused. I imagine that probably hurts."

Hidan's cock was leaking precome, his asshole was empty and aching to be filled. He glared up at Kakuzu and swallowed his cock down as far as he could.

"Good boy," Kakuzu praised him, then pulled his hair until Hidan let go of his dick and threw him roughly to the floor. Kakuzu was on top of him in a second, bending his legs and forcing his dick back inside Hidan before he even knew it was happening.

"Tell the truth, Hidan. How many guys fucked you since I've been gone? 10? 100? Too many for you to count?"

"H—how about you, asswad? Get that good bitch ass in prison? Bet you d—didn't even remember me with all the skanky fags in there with you."

"No one makes me react this way but you," Kakuzu answered, and Hidan felt his cock twitch as Kakuzu finally hit that spot inside him. He was going deeper than before, getting a better angle to fuck Hidan thoroughly. He bit down on one of Hidan's nipples, had him screaming on the floor.

"Close, close, get that spot again, Jashin, dammit, wanna come!"

"Don't come til I say," Kakuzu breathed, face an inch from Hidan's. He slowed down, hips working in a soft wave, in deep, just brushing over Hidan's prostate, then out again.

"Tell me how many guys you fucked and I'll let you come."

"None, you fucker, _none_, shit, shit, just let me, please, _Kakuzu_—"

"Why didn't you visit me? You didn't even know today was my release date. You didn't think I'd come back here, did you? Dammit, Hidan, you're so tight, just let me—"

"I knew you'd come back," Hidan gasped, squinting his eyes open to look into Kakuzu's bright green. "S'why I didn't fucking leave, dammit. I've been fucking _waiting_ for you!"

Kakuzu's hips stilled, just for a second, then he sped up, working his hips like a machine, finding Hidan's prostate with every thrust, driving Hidan wild.

Kakuzu pressed his lips over Hidan's, drinking them in like a man dying of thirst, silencing Hidan's screams and curses as he came, spurting white between their stomachs.

Kakuzu groaned as Hidan tightened around him and he came too, pulsing deep inside. He rode it out, thrusting his hips weakly as Hidan whined beneath him.

"Five years without touching you," he growled, tracing his thumb along Hidan's wet, swollen lips. "I have time to make up."

Hidan wrapped his legs around Kakuzu's back, grinning up at him brightly.

"Let's get fucking started!"

**The End**

* * *

><p><em>"Did you really forget I was being released today?"<em>

_"Uhhhhhhhh…"_

_"You damn idiot."_


End file.
